Superman
Superman by The Clique (R.E.M. version) is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake and Ryder. As part of the Glee Club assignment created by Finn, "Dynamic Duets," like the title of the episode, Jake and Ryder are forced to pair up and sing a song related to the assignment. Ryder says that his superhero choice is "MegaStud" and Jake says that Ryder's choice is to be him, Jake. Ryder replies, saying there can only be one as the music to Superman begins. The performance goes on with the two singing and exchanging challenging looks. They stand in front of Marley as they sing, trying to impress her by pushing and shoving each other to be in front. Ryder and Jake then throw their hats away. As the duet progresses, the boys even dare to throw their glasses onto the floor as the Glee Club watches the intense duet duel. They jump onto one of the cupboards and rip off their suits and pants, like Superman would, revealing their superhero costumes. Both have the initials "MS" for MegaStud. The song ends with a quarrel and Jake and Ryder end up punching each other and literally fighting for Marley and Finn pulling them apart. Lyrics Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening. Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. You don't really love that guy you make it with now do you? I know you don't love that guy 'cause I can see right through you. Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening. Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. If you go a million miles away. I'll track you down girl. Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart. Oh! Oh! Ryder: Yeah! Jake and Ryder: Yeah-eah! If you go a million miles away. I'll track you down girl. Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your Ryder: Heart! Jake: I am superman Jake and Ryder: And I know what's happening. Ryder: Uh oh! oh! Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. Jake (Ryder): Yeah! (Oh! Oh!) Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening Ryder: Yeah! Jake (Ryder): I am, (I am) Jake and Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. Oh! Oh! Tivia *This is the only song from the episode not to be featured in Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. *This song is mentioned in the fifth season episode New Directions, when Ryder reflects on the the good times he's had in New Directions. Errors *During the song, Ryder's jacket opens, but a moment later it's closed again. Gallery Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco4 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdjsg8CNbK1qg25zco1 500.jpg Tumblr mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3 r1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.37.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-02 om 00.37.04.png.jpg Superman ryley.gif Tumblr mingq1ltFC1qd1240o5 r1 250.gif 2842ryley.gif 3superman jyder.gif Hahah superman jyder.gif 2superman jyder.gif 1superman jyder.gif SupermanDD.jpg Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1div4aaX41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four